Distant Relations
by Joel-Robert-Dayton
Summary: Bert and Lisa reflect on their relationship so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Distant Relations**

**Bert and Lisa reflect on their relationship so far.**

**Disclaimer I don't own The Raccoons.**

**Mrs. Jones, Jean-Pierre and Marcel are my characters.**

**Set between the episodes Spring Fever and Moving In.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Heart to heart talk**

With the rain still pouring, the train had just arrived at the station. Lisa and Bentley got their bags and stepped off. Lisa had been quiet and thinking about what happened on her first date with Bert. Luckily for her, Bentley had been too busy reading the comic books Bert had given him to notice, or even care. They waited at the bus stop and were home about 10 minutes later. The rain had stopped by then. They stepped into the house.

"Mom we're home," Bentley called.

"I kidz," said Nicole, as she entered the room. She hugged and kissed them. "Ow waz the trip?"

"Bert gave me a bunch of his old comic books," Bentley said cheerfully.

"Oh dat waz nize of him," said Nicole, who smiled. "Did you catch lotz of fish?"

"No. We didn't fish very much this time and I only went with Cedric," Bentley added in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, waz Bert zick or zomething?" Nicole asked confused.

"Ask Lisa," Bentley answered in a teasing manner and ran upstairs laughing when she gave him a death glare.

"Huh?" said Nicole, looking at Lisa even more confused. She finally noticed Lisa's depressed state. Lisa sighed.

"What'z wrong oney?"

They sat at the table and Lisa took a deep breath before explaining.

"Well it's like this Mom. I asked Bert on a date." She paused.

"Did zometing go wrong?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"Yeah. When we went to the Blue Spruce Café, we had a candle light dinner and Bert told me that he likes me."

Nicole stared at her daughter, still confused. "Oh, you mean e'z in love wit you?"

Lisa sighed embarrassed. "Yes," she answered even more embarrassed.

"And what did you zay?"

"I told him I'm flattered, but we don't know each other well enough. I then told him I like him, but as a friend."

"Oh I zee."

"Yeah, he was upset and ran out of the café. I think he was crying when he left. He didn't show up at the train station to say goodbye. I feel Terrible."

Nicole held her daughter's hand. "Oh Liza, don't worry, I'm zure e'll be okay."

Lisa sighed again. "I hope you're right. I told Ralph and Mellissa I'd write him."

Nicole smiled. "Dat'z a good idea. You know I aven't zeen Bert for a long time. I don't recall Ralph and Mellizza ever zaying e'z ever been in love."

"You've met him?" Lisa asked surprised.

"But of courze, e waz at our wedding. I met im on Thanks giving weekend, the zame year I met your father. E and the otherz weren't even in kindergarten at the time. E waz alzo at Ralph and Mellizza'z wedding. Nize guy. I understand e along with Ralph, Mellizza and Cedric all grew up together. Although Mellizza moved away from de forezt when dey were teenagerz. She did eventually move back and married Ralph." She suddenly noticed the confused look on Lisa's face. "What?"

"How come Bentley and I didn't meet him sooner than?"

"Don't you remember, you and Bentley didn't get to come, becauze you ad de flu. We left you 2 with Mrz. Jonez."

Lisa scratched her chin thinking for a moment. "Oh that's right, I forgot all about that. We've lived in so many different places, it's hard to keep track."

Nicole giggled. "Yez, but at leazt we've been ere in the city for a while now. Remember we moved in ere, not long after Bentley met Bert."

"Yes, it's nice that dad got promoted and doesn't get transferred anymore, I was so sick of moving," Lisa answered annoyed.

"We all were, but remember, we didn't ave a choize," Nicole said a bit defensively.

"Sorry Mom."

"You know, back before I moved over here from France, I went trough a zimilar experience, during my igh zchool yearz."

"You did?" Lisa asked surprised.

"Oh yez. I went to zchool wit a boy named Jean-Pierre. E waz nize and we were good friendz, but e wazn't my type."

"Did he ask you out?" Lisa asked intrigued.

"Yez but I turned im down, becauze I waz already dating anoder guy named Marcel. Aldough, I broke up wit im after graduation. Tingz juzt didn't work out between uz. We did ztay friendz dough. And I wrote letterz to both of dem after I moved ere and met your fader."

"Do you still keep in touch with them?"

Nicole sighed. "No. After I met and later married your fader, we ad to move all the time zo I couldn't keep tabz anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry," Lisa said squeezing her mother's hand.

"Tankz. I did get a letter from each of dem where dey zaid dey'd married and ztarted deir own familiez."

"Oh well that's good to know," Lisa said feeling better.

"Well eider way, I'm zure if you write Bert, e'll understand," Nicole added.

Lisa smiled "I'll do that." She stood up. "Thanks mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Anytime oney," said Nicole, as she stood up. "Would you zet the table pleaze, I'm going to ztart zupper."

"Sure mom," Lisa said, as she followed her mother into the kitchen. She decided she'd write a letter to Bert after supper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Letter to Bert**

**I don't own The Raccoons**

A few days later Bert received the letter and was overjoyed. After he'd calmed down Cedric said, "I guess she really cares for you Bert."

"Yeah," Bert said dreamily. He sighed happily.

"I thought maybe you'd like to go fishing today," said Cedric.

"Sure Ced, sounds like fun," Bert said excitedly. He left the letter on his dresser and decided he'd write back later. After he got his equipment, they headed downstairs. Ralph and Mellissa noticed Bert smiling.

"So what'd Lisa have to say?" asked Mellissa.

"She said she hopes I'm feeling better, looks forward to seeing me again, she says hi to everybody and she signed it Your friend always."

"That was nice of her," said Mellissa smiling. "We told you you didn't have to worry."

"Yeah, thanks again guys I appreciate it."

"No problem Bert, that's what friends are for," said Ralph.

Bert chuckled. "You said it Ralphie boy. Well we're going fishing, see you guys later."

"Buy guys, have fun," they called as they left. "Finally some peace and quiet," said Ralph. Mellissa glared at him.

Bert and Cedric got to the middle of the lake and dropped anchor. "Hey Cedric," said Bert after they cast there lines.

"Yes Bert."

"When you and Sophia first started dating, when did you tell her how you feel?"

Cedric felt a little embarrassed. "I think it was our third date," he answered. "We basically just hit it off."

"Yeah I remember that," said Bert. "Hard to believe that was at the same time we actually prevented your father from building his Cyril dome over the lake, just by winning that hockey game against his bears."

"Yeah good thing you were able to score the winning goal," said Cedric.

And don't forget you scored 3 goals that helped us win," said Bert.

Cedric smiled. "We're a pretty good team."

"We sure are Ced," said Bert, who also smiled.

Cedric didn't want to spoil Bert's good mood, but decided to ask anyway. "Do you think you have a chance with Lisa?"

Bert's smile faded. He sighed. "I don't know," he said sadly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well for it's worth, I think it's nice that you've fallen in love, despite what happened. As much as love can hurt, it's still a wonderful feeling."

Bert smiled. "You're right Cedric. Thanks."

"Anytime Bert."

"You know this is the first time I've ever heard of you being in love Bert. That's why I found it surprising. She's the only girl you've ever dated and even felt this way about."

"Yeah I don't know what happened," said Bert. "I never thought or even knew I could feel this way. Strange how that happens."

"Yeah it is," said Cedric. "It was exactly the same for me when I met Sophia. Something just shifted and my life hasn't been the same since then."

"Mine either," said Bert. "And it hasn't even been a week."

Cedric laughed.

By this time it was noon and both were hungry, so they ate their lunch.

They fished until supper time and didn't have much luck, but they didn't mind. Fishing is relaxing.

When Bert got home, he found the Raccoondominium empty. He spotted a note on the table. Ralph and Mellissa had gone out for supper and a movie. Bert made himself some peanut butter sandwiches and headed upstairs to write back to Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Bert writes back**

**I don't own The Raccoons**

Bert took out a piece of paper and a pencil. He was having some trouble, thinking of what to say to Lisa.

Then he got an idea.

Dear Lisa.

Thanks for the letter. I'm glad you want to be friends. I want you to know how very sorry I am about how our date went. I guess it's because I never thought or even knew I could feel this way. I didn't know how else to tell you. I do like you a lot and you were right, we barely know each other. We also live kind of far apart, so we won't get to hang out very much. But I can tell a good person when I see one and you are definitely a good person. I'm also sorry for not coming to say goodbye to you. I promise, next time I see you, things will go much better. Maybe we can find something we both like and do that together. I hope you're not too upset with me. I look forward to seeing you again. Hope to hear from soon. Say hi to your parents for me. Take care.

Your friend always,

Bert.

After Bert read the letter over and slipped it into an envelope, he then decided to write to Bentley as well.

Dear Bentley.

I'm sorry for neglecting you on our last visit. You know what's going on. Someday you'll understand. Anyway next time you come, I promise to spend some time with you little buddy. Next time you, Cedric and I will have a lot more fun and maybe we'll haul in some whoppers and play some baseball. Enjoy the comic books and I'll think about whether or not I've out grown my baseball cards. I look forward to our next visit. I can't wait to see you again. Say hi to your parents for me. Take care.

Your friend,

Bert.

He slipped the letter into another envelope and went downstairs for stamps. Just then Ralph and Mellissa came in.

"Oh hi guys," said Bert. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes we did Bert, thanks for asking," said Mellissa.

"You're welcome," said Bert.

"What have you got there?" asked Ralph, who noticed the letters.

"Letters for Bentley and Lisa," answered Bert.

"Oh that's nice to also write Bentley," Mellissa said cheerfully.

"Thanks," said Bert. "Do we have any stamps?"

"Right here," said Mellissa, as she took a book of stamps from the drawer on the telephone table.

"Thanks," said Bert. He quickly stuck them to the letters.

"Well we're going to bed," said Ralph. "We've all got work tomorrow."

"Okay see you guys in the morning," said Bert. "Come on Broo, let's go for a walk to the mail box."

Broo barked excitedly and followed Bert out the front door.

Mellissa chuckled. "Bert's quite a guy isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," said Ralph.

"Lisa and especially Bentley are very lucky to have him," said Mellissa. "Too bad the 3 of them didn't meet sooner."

Ralph nodded in agreement.

They both yawned and headed up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Letters from Bentley and Lisa**

**I don't own The Raccoons**

A few days later, as Bentley was getting off the school bus, he noticed Lisa just riding up on her bike.

"Hey sis, how come your so late?"

Normally Lisa got home first, except Wednesday's and Friday's when Bentley got off school early.

"Had basketball practice and I've got a game tomorrow," she answered.

"Oh."

When they got into the house, they saw George and Nicole sitting at the table chatting.

"Hi kids, how was school?" asked George.

"Fine said Bentley. I passed my spelling test."

"That's great son, way to go," said George.

"Yez we're very proud of you," said Nicole.

Bentley smiled a little.

"And you Lisa?"

"I've got a game tomorrow and a final on Friday", she answered.

"Oh well best of luck and study hard," said George.

"I will, thanks," said Lisa.

"By the way," said Nicole. "Dere'z zome mail for you 2."

Bentley and Lisa exchanged surprised glances. "Both of us?" they said together.

Nicole giggled. "Yez, dey're letterz from Bert."

"Thanks," they said.

Bentley sat down to read his. Lisa on the other hand felt awkward, so she excused herself and went to her room.

She opened the letter and read it. She smiled and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She realised Bert was telling the truth about his feelings, and was glad he was feeling better and wanted to be friends. She had to admit, he'd certainly tried hard, despite that he hadn't exactly been formal and came on a little too strongly, but now she understood. These feelings were new to Bert. She also realized he'd never been in a relationship before and that was probably his first date too. She couldn't understand how she was the first woman he ever loved. She then just put it all aside and went to her desk to write back.

Meanwhile, Bentley, who had read his letter out loud to his parents, looked disgusted.

George and Nicole both laughed. "He's right son," said George. "Someday you will understand. It happened to me too."

Bentley sighed. "Oh boy, here we go," he groaned under his breath.

"When your mother moved over here from France, the first time I ever saw her and heard her voice, I was hit by Cupid's arrow." He held his wife's hand. "She was so beautiful and still is."

Nicole kissed George, making him blush. Bentley looked away and rolled his eyes.

"E waz zo cute." said Nicole. "E did zo much for me. E waz my firzt friend over ere. E showed me around, e elped me move into my plaze, assured me thingz would be alright with Jean-Pierre and Marcel, elped me keep in touch with my parentz and e was alwayz dere when I needed him. And den about a year and ½ later, e'd been working lotz of extra hourz and propozed to me."

She showed Bentley the engagement ring next to her wedding ring. They smiled lovingly at each other and kissed. Bentley made a face.

"And not long after that we had Lisa," said George.

"Yez and den we ad you when she waz 9," said Nicole.

"Why did you guys wait so long?" Bentley asked confused.

"Your father ztarted hiz job not long after she waz born," answered Nicole. "And wit im getting tranzferred, like he uzed to before we moved in here, we juzt didn't ave time."

"Oh," said Bentley. "And who are Jean-Pierre and Marcel?"

"Marcel waz my firzt boyfriend and Jean-Pierre waz a guy I waz friendz wit in igh zchool, who wanted to date me," Nicole explained. "I never went out wit im dough. E juzt wazn't my type and I waz dating Marcel at the time. Owever, I broke up wit Marcel after graduation. Tingz juzt didn't work out between uz," she added sadly. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So what happened to them?" asked Bentley.

"I wrote letterz to dem and the lazt onez I received from dem, zaid dey'd both married and ztarted deir own familiez," said Nicole more cheerfully.

"Oh," said Bentley.

George stood up. "I'm going to start supper," he said.

"And I'm going to write back to Bert," said Bentley.

Nicole smiled. "Alright zee you at zupper."

Bentley headed up to his room.

Lisa meanwhile, had just finished her letter to Bert. She slipped a photo of herself into an envelope and read the letter over before slipping it in as well.

Dear Bert.

I'm very happy to hear back from you. Your letter was beautiful and touching. I've been thinking a lot about you since I left. Mom was telling me a bit about you. She said she met you at her wedding, then later at Ralph and Mellissa's wedding and that you're nice. I agree with her, you are nice. She reminded me about why Bentley and I didn't meet you then. It was because we both had the flu and had to stay with our neighbor, Mrs. Jones, while they attended the wedding. Dad told me about how he used to go fishing with you, along with Ralph, Mellissa and Cedric, before he met and married mom. He said you and the others were only preschoolers at that time. I like you a lot too and I too look forward to seeing you again. I'd be honored to do something with you. Don't worry about happened. It makes me happy that we're friends. I'm glad you're feeling better. See you soon.

Lisa.

She sealed the envelope and headed downstairs for a stamp. When she got back from the mail box she felt even happier. She got out her books and studied for her final, until her parents called her for supper.

Bentley had just finished his letter and checked it over before mailing it.

Dear Bert.

Thanks for the letter. I was very happy to hear from you. I forgive you. I look forward to our next visit too. Don't think to long about your baseball cards. Fishing and playing ball, now that's sounds like a lot more fun than sitting around talking about the history of your lures. Thanks for the comic books. It's going to take me a while to read all of them. Maybe you and Cedric can show me a few more places around the forest, next time I come. Look forward to hearing back from you. See you soon.

Bentley.

He sealed it in an envelope and headed over to the mailbox. Supper was ready when he got back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bert Reminisces **

**I don't own The Raccoons**

When the mail came at The Raccoondominium, Mellissa found the letters from Bentley and Lisa.

"What's in the mail honey?" asked Ralph, who was cooking breakfast.

"Bills, junk mail and letters for Bert", answered Mellissa.

"Those 3 are like pen pals now", Ralph joked.

Mellissa giggled. "Yeah isn't it wonderful?"

She headed upstairs and knocked on Bert's door.

"Yes", Bert called sleepily."

"It's Mellissa. Your letters from Bentley and Lisa are here. Can I come in?"

Bert opened his door. "Yeah sure, come on in." Bert sat on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before opening the letters. He smiled after reading them.

"So what'd they have to say?" asked Mellissa.

"Bentley says he looks forward to fishing and playing ball, next time he comes and Lisa says she'd be honored to do something with me. She also sent a picture of herself," Bert added happily.

Mellissa sat beside him and smiled. "That was thoughtful," she said.

"Yeah it sure was", said Bert staring at the photo. He sighed. "She's so pretty and really nice too", he added dreamily.

"Yes she is lovely and very nice", said Mellissa.

Bert suddenly looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Mellissa asked worried.

"Oh nothing", said Bert. "I was just thinking about what else Lisa said." He handed Mellissa the letter.

"Oh that's right she said", when she finished reading it. "They didn't attend mine and Ralph's wedding."

"I wonder why I didn't remember that, when I first met Bentley and later Lisa", said Bert.

"I don't know said Mellissa. I actually almost forgot about that too."

Mellissa changed the subject. "I think you have a chance with her", she said.

"You do?" Bert asked surprised.

Mellissa giggled. "Sure", she said. "You're a nice guy and you're funny." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You're also a really good friend and we're all very lucky to have you."

Bert looked away and blushed a little. "Oh gosh", he said waving his hand.

"Well its true", said Mellissa smiling. "We may have our differences from time to time, but we'll always be your friends. You can count on that."

Bert smiled and they hugged. "Gee thanks Mellissa. You guys are the best friends I could ever have. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

Mellissa chuckled and stood up. "Us either", she said. "Well anyway, breakfast should be ready pretty soon."

"All right I'll be down in a little while", said Bert.

Mellissa then went back downstairs. Bert looked at the picture of Lisa again and smiled. "Thanks Lisa", he whispered. He then grabbed a clean sweater and went for a shower.

Later at the Standard Office, after Bert finished his latest article and gave it to Ralph, for his approval, he seized the opportunity to write back to Bentley and Lisa, while he waited for Ralph to finish the layouts and get the papers printed for him to deliver.

Dear Lisa.

Thanks for the letter and the photo. That was very thoughtful of you. I've been thinking about what you said in your last letter. I remember that now. So that's why I didn't meet you or Bentley sooner. That's too bad. Oh well, life goes on. Your father did used to take Ralph, Mellissa, Cedric and I fishing when we were kids. He also used to babysit me for my parents, when they were busy. I knew him well. Nice guy. And I do remember your mother a little. She's nice too. How are your parents by the way? I haven't seen them since Ralph and Mellissa's wedding. Mellissa told me you and your family used to move around a lot, must've been hard for you. I remember how hard it must've been for Bentley when I first met him. Anyway, I hope everything is fine. Look forward to your next letter. See you soon. Take care.

Bert.

Bert then took out another piece of paper and began to write back to Bentley.

Dear Bentley.

We still have to find time for that fishing trip and ball game. I hope you had fun on our last visit. How do you like Miss Primrose and your new school so far? Thanks for helping out at Evergreen Elementary. The new wing is being built now and is already looking great. Study hard little buddy. Say hi to Miss Primrose for us. Can't wait to see you again. Take care.

Bert.

When he was finished, Ralph had just finished printing the papers. "Already typing up tomorrow's edition?" Ralph joked.

"Nope just letters to Bentley and Lisa", answered Bert. "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine", said Ralph. "The papers are ready to be delivered."

"I'm on it Ralphie boy", Bert said enthusiastically. He quickly packed up his bag. "See you later", he called as he headed out.

When Bert got home, supper was almost ready. "Hi guys", he said.

"Hi Bert, supper's almost ready", said Mellissa.

"Okay", said Bert. He headed up to his room, grabbed a picture of himself and slipped it into the letter for Lisa. He then went back downstairs, put stamps on each and took them to the mail box. He got back home just in time for supper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bad News**

When Bentley and Lisa received their letters from Bert, Lisa couldn't help but giggle, when she saw the photo Bert had sent. Luckily, she was in her room so Bentley couldn't see and make fun of her. George was at work and Nicole was grocery shopping. She placed the photo in her mirror frame along with photos of herself at dances. She smiled as she stared at Bert. He certainly was thoughtful.

She heard the front door open.

"Ey I'm ome". She instantly recognized the voice of her mother, Nicole.

Lisa went downstairs to greet her. "Hi mom", she said.

"I oney", said Nicole. They kissed. "Ow waz zchool?"

"Fine, we won", Lisa answered happily.

"Congratulationz", Nicole answered proudly.

"Thanks."

"Could you call Bentley, I need you 2 to elp wit the groceries."

"Sure", said Lisa. She knocked on Bentley's door. "Come in", he called.

"Mom wants us to help with the groceries", said Lisa.

"Okay I'm coming", sighed Bentley as he followed his sister outside.

When the groceries were brought in and put away, Nicole turned to Bentley. "Zo ow waz zchool?"

"Fine there's a talent show next week", said Bentley. He handed her the letter.

"Ah, you're father and I will be dere. Ave you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Not sure, but Miss Primrose thinks I should tell jokes", said Bentley.

Nicole and Lisa exchanged glances and shrugged. Bentley wasn't really one to tell jokes. He could be sarcastic, but that was about it.

"Well we'll be rooting for you", said Nicole, as she kissed her son. "Would you 2 zet de table pleaze. I'm going to finish getting zupper ready."

"Sure", they said together, as they got out the plates and utensils.

When the table was set they heard George come in.

"Hi dad", said Bentley and Lisa when they saw him.

"Hi kids", he answered in a depressed tone. Bentley and Lisa exchange confused glances. They were about to ask what was wrong but were interrupted by their mother.

"I oney", said Nicole, coming in from the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart", he answered even more depressed. They kissed.

"What'z wrong?" Nicole asked worried. George sighed. "I think we need to sit down and talk." The others exchange glances and shrugged. They sat down at the table. George was silent. Nicole wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Finally he spoke. "I saw my boss today and he said that they're doing reviews and that they might have to"… He hung his head and twiddled his thumbs. "Fire some people."

"WHAT?", said Nicole. "Why?"

"Because business has been slow and they only want the ones that have top performance", George answered without looking up.

"Oh well, if tings don't work out, you'll find another job zomewhere", said Nicole reassuringly.

"Yeah dad you've never let us down before", said Lisa holding her father's hand.

"That's nice of you 2 to say, but I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do mean?", asked Bentley.

George sighed again. "I was looking through the want ads during lunch and there are jobs available, but none of them pay enough. I have a family to support."

"Oh well don't worry, I'm zure everyting will be fine", said Nicole, rubbing her husband's back.

"I hope you're right", sighed George.

Nicole kissed him on the cheek and returned to the kitchen.

"So what do you think will happen?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know honey. I just hope my performance is good enough." Lisa kissed her father. "I hope so too."

George changed the subject. "So did you guys win today?"

"We did", Lisa answered happily.

"Congratulations", said George. "And how was school Bentley?"

"Fine there's going to be a talent show next week." He showed George the letter.

"Oh I look forward to it."

Just then Nicole came in with a roast chicken. Lisa got the mashed potatoes and gravy. Bentley got the bread and milk and George got the vegetables. "Smells great sweetheart", said George.

"Tanks", said Nicole. "I tought it might cheer you up a little."

"Thanks", said George, as he poured himself some milk.

When they finished supper and the dishes were in the dish washer, the kids went upstairs to do their homework and write back to Bert.

George and Nicole sat down to watch the news. George turned to his wife. "Nicole, I'm afraid I wasn't totally honest earlier."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

George sighed. "The news is actually worse than that. My boss said even though my performance is good, he may not need me anyway. I think I may have another job opportunity though."

"Oh where? I tought you zaid dat none of the jobz in the want adz pay enough", said Nicole. "Wait a zecond." She stared at her husband shocked. "Are you zaying we may ave to move again?"

George nodded. "I'm afraid so sweetheart", he answered sadly. "That's why I didn't tell the kids the whole truth. I don't want them to worry."

Nicole held George's hand. "It'z okay. I won't zay anyting to dem."

"Thanks", said George, as he kissed her.

"Zo where is dis job opportunity?" She asked.

"Well apparently a business tycoon, named Mr. Knox, is opening a TV station, called K.N.O.X. TV, in the Evergreen Forest, next month. I called them and faxed my resume. Mr. Knox wants to interview me on Saturday", explained George.

"Oh what'z the job?" Nicole asked a little more interested.

"Hosting a cooking show, called Chef Surprise", answered George.

"Ah dat would be alright", said Nicole enthusiastically. "You can cook well after all."

George chuckled. "Why thank you honey, that's very nice of you say", he said in a more upbeat tone. "Maybe they should've offered the job to you. You cook pretty well yourself."

Nicole giggled, kissed her husband and laid her head on his shoulder.

Lisa had just finished her homework and started her next letter to Bert.

Dear Bert.

Thanks for the photo. That's very nice of you. You and my family certainly go back a long way. Do your parents live in the forest? I'd like to meet them sometime. Dad's never said much about them. I'll bet they're just as nice as you. I'm glad you like the photo I sent. Thought it might cheer you up. Yours cheered me up. Thanks again. I put it on my mirror. I enjoy hearing from you. Can't wait for the next letter. Write back soon. Take care

Lisa.

She sealed it in an envelope and took it to the mailbox.

Bentley had also just finished his.

Dear Bert.

You're welcome. I look forward to seeing Evergreen Elementary again, once the renovations are done. I like City Collegiate and Miss Primrose is a good teacher. We are teaching each other a lot. She says hi and that she misses all of you. I had a really good time on my last visit. Thanks for showing me your school. Tell the others I said thanks. Look forward to hearing from you soon. Take care.

Bentley.

He sealed his letter and headed to the mailbox.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Job Search**

**Disclaimer I don't own The Raccoons**

**Charles Hawk is my character**

George called the Raccoondomium the next morning, after Bentley and Lisa had left for school. After 2 rings, the phone was answered by Ralph.

"Hi Ralph, its George".

"Hey Big Brother. How are you?" Ralph answered excitedly.

"Not so good I'm afraid."

"What's going on?" Ralph asked worriedly.

"Well it seems that... I'm probably going to lose my job, because of slow business and the boss doesn't think he'll need me anymore."

"Just a second", said Ralph. He explained to Mellissa and Bert what was going on. "So what are you going to do for work, if you lose your job?"

"Well on Saturday, Nicole and I will be coming out to the Evergreen Forest, for a job interview, at that new TV station. K.N.O.X. TV."

"Oh we did a story on that," said Ralph. "They'll be opening next month. What job are you applying for?"

"Host of Chef Surprise", answered George.

"Oh well at least that's something, you've got a family to support after all."

"Yeah", George answered sadly.

"How are the kids taking the news?", asked Ralph.

"I didn't tell them the whole truth", said George. "But I will tell them if I get fired."

"Oh I see", said a concerned Ralph. "Will you guys want to join us for lunch?", he asked.

"That sounds nice. We'd love to", said George.

"Great", said Ralph.

"One more thing", said George. "Could you save us a copy of the paper. We also want to look at some houses too."

"Sure thing George and don't worry, I'm sure things will work out."

George sighed. "I hope you're right", he answered sadly. "Well see you guys on Saturday than."

"Okay George. Good to hear from you. See you then", said Ralph.

"Bye", said George. They hung up.

Ralph explained everything to Mellissa and Bert. "Ouch", said Mellissa. "Yeah, that's too bad", said Bert.

"Well I'm sure they'll be okay", said Ralph.

On Saturday morning George and Nicole left Lisa to look after Bentley, for the day and headed out to the forest. When they got to the Raccoondominium, Bert, Ralph and Mellissa were already outside waiting for them.

"Hi guys", they said together as George and Nicole got out of their SUV.

"Hi everyone", they answered.

"Bert it'z good to zee you again", said Nicole. They hugged.

"It's good to see you guys too", said Bert. "It's been a long time."

"Has it ever", said George after he hugged Ralph and Mellissa. He too hugged Bert. "Haven't seen you since Ralph and Mellissa's wedding."

Nicole hugged her in laws. "How are you 2?", she asked.

"We're fine", said Mellissa. "Lots of work at Standard these days."

"Hears that paper you guys wanted", said Ralph.

"Tankz". said Nicole.

They stepped inside and Mellissa brought coffee. "Thanks", said George.

"Dis one lookz good", said Nicole, who was reading the classifieds.

"2 bathrooms, dining room, spacious living room, 3 bedrooms and a garage", George read out loud. "I'll give them a call. Do you mind if I use your phone?", he asked as he got up.

"No go ahead", said Mellissa.

"Thanks."

"So you guys think he'll lose his job?", asked Ralph.

"I don't know", Nicole answered sadly. "I juzt hope he getz diz other job, if he doze." She sipped her coffee.

"I hope things work out for you guys", said Bert.

Nicole smiled. "Tankz Bert."

George hung up the phone. "It's all set he said. We can go look at this house right now."

"Great", said Nicole.

"Mind if we come with you?", asked Ralph.

"Not at all", said Nicole. "We need a navigator anyway." The others laughed. They all piled into the SUV and headed over to the house.

"I thinks that's the one", Bert said pointing.

Nicole checked the address. "That'z the one", she said.

George parked and they stepped out, where they were greeted by a real estate agent. A tall mid-thirties hawk, in a suit. "Hi. I'm Charles Hawk", he said, holding out his hand. George and Nicole shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Well let me show you around", he said. He took out the key and opened the front door. The house was empty. No furniture at all.

"The previous family certainly left quickly", noted George.

"Actually they've been trying to sell this place for months", said Charles.

"Oh", said Nicole.

"Wow", said George when they finished looking at the main floor and the basement. "I think this place is bigger than ours."

"Me too", said Nicole.

"It's a very nice place", said Mellissa.

"Would you like to see upstairs?" asked Charles.

"Lead the way", said George.

"The kidz roomz look a little zmall", said Nicole. "But I tink dey'd do."

Charles than led them outside and opened the garage.

"Lots of storage space", said George.

"Yez", said Nicole. I like dis place what do you tink oney?"

George smiled. "It would do nicely." He turned to Charles. "How much?"

"$28,000", he answered.

"Dat zeems reazonble", said Nicole.

"Yeah okay", said George. "If you can hold it for us for the next 3 weeks?"

"Sure", said Charles.

George shook his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem", answered Charles as he took the paper work from his briefcase and handed it to them. "Good luck", he added. He got in his car and left.

The 5 raccoons then headed over to the Blue Spruce Café. George and Nicole introduced themselves to Schaeffer.

"Well good luck", said Schaeffer. "I look forward to trying some of your recipes."

"I'll do my best", said George. The others laughed.

After they ordered their food and ate, they headed over to K.N.O.X TV. George was nervous. The others reassured him and wished him luck. When he came back he smiled.

"Did you get the job?", asked Ralph.

"Mr. Knox said I sound good and he'd like to try me out", answered George.

"Congratulations", said the others.

"Thanks."

They drove back to the Raccoondominium. Bert, Ralph and Mellissa got out. "Are you sure you can't stay for supper?", asked Ralph.

"We'd love too", said Nicole. "But we've got to get ome. The kidz will be getting ungry soon. But tankz."

"Alright. Take care and best of luck", said Ralph.

"Thanks", said George. He looked at Bert. "Pretty soon you and the kids won't have to write anymore." He smiled and the others laughed. Bert blushed. "Bye guys. Thanks for having us."

"Bye", said Mellissa.

When George and Nicole got home, they found Bentley in the living room watching the Mudhens game. A Mudhens batter had just got a hit and broke his bat. "It's well hit into centre field, way back. And it's a broken bat homerun."

"How do you like that?"

Bentley laughed.

"Hi Bentley", said his parents.

"Oh Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Where's Lisa?", asked George.

"In her room, listening to music", answered Bentley.

The phone rang. "It's your boss", said Nicole.

"Hi sir", said George. He sighed and looked at Nicole. "Okay thanks", he answered a bit angrily. He slammed the receiver back in the cradle, startling Bentley.

"You lozt your job?", Nicole asked in a confirming tone.

"Yes", answered George, who was trying to calm down. "He said I can clean out my desk and pick up my final check on Monday."

Nicole hugged him. "I'm zo zorry", she said.

George sighed. "Thanks." He then picked up the phone and checked the realty ads.

"Dad lost his job?", asked Bentley.

Nicole sighed. "Come ere oney." She took him to the dining room, called Lisa down and explained everything. "I'm zo zorry", she said when she finished.

Lisa was especially devastated. She went back to her room and fell on her bed sobbing. Bentley left the room and George came in. "The real estate agent will be here tomorrow", he said. "She thinks she can get us more than we'll have to spend on that other house."

"That'z good", said Nicole.

"Well", said George. "I guess we'd better start packing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**New Life**

**I don't The Raccoons**

**Charles Hawk is my character**

George called the Raccoondomium the next day and told the bad news.

"I'm so sorry", said Ralph. "But at least we'll get to see each other more often and Bentley will get to spend a lot more time with Bert and Cedric."

"That's true", said George. "We're already packing. Hopefully it won't take long to sell our house."

"We're looking forward to seeing all of you", said Ralph.

"So are we", said George.

"Alright see you soon", said Ralph.

"Bye", said George. "Say hi to everyone for us."

They hung up and Ralph told Mellissa and Bert the news. "I guess we'd better get some rest", said Bert. "We're going to need it."

"Oh Bert", said Mellissa.

Bert had received the last letters that same day. He felt a bit depressed about not writing anymore, but felt happy that his friends were now going to be neighbors.

A few days later someone made an offer. The house was sold and George received the amount the real estate agent had told him he'd get. George than called Charles Hawk and wrote a check.

"That was fast", said a surprised Charles. "Maybe I should open a new office in the city. Sounds like I'd get much better business there." He and George laughed. "Well good luck", said Charles. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks", said George. "Bye now." He hung up and turned to Nicole. "It's all set honey. We can move in any day now."

"Good", said Nicole. "I called a trailer rental and a trailer is ready for you to pick up."

"Alright", said George, as he got his keys. "I'll be back shortly."

"Bye", said Nicole.

Lisa had never been so upset. She had no appetite at lunch and barley said a word all day. When the bell rang she cleaned out her locker and lugged everything home. Her friends had agreed to come and help the next day. Bentley on the other hand was excited about the move. Now he'd get to be with Bert and Cedric all the time, except when he had school. Nicole had already registered him at Evergreen Elementary and Lisa at Evergreen High. She would be getting a tour on Saturday.

Lisa's friends came over the next day and helped pack the trailer. George and Nicole let her go to the park with her friends to shoot hoops before they left. When she and the gang got back, she said her tearful goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. She then got in the backseat with Bentley and continued crying. She waved to her friends until they were out of sight.

"Oh come on kids", said George. "It's not goodbye forever. You can still come back and visit once and while."

"Yeah", said a lonely Lisa.

"I think it's great we're moving to the forest", said Bentley. "It's going to fun. I get to be with Bert and Cedric all the time now."

Nicole giggled. "Yez. You sure like them don't you?"

"You bet I do", said Bentley. "Hanging out with them is a lot of fun."

When they got to their house, Bert, Ralph, Mellissa and Charles Hawk were already there waiting. Bentley was the first one out.

"Hey little buddy", Bert called excitedly.

"Hi Bert", Bentley said excitedly, as he ran up to him. He jumped into Bert's arms and they embraced. George and Nicole smiled proudly as they enjoyed the sight.

"Hi Lisa", Bert said enthusiastically. "It's good to see you again. Welcome to the Evergreen Forest."

"Hi Bert", she answered flatly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine", she answered faking enthusiasm.

"Well good", said Bert, who could tell she wasn't okay. "But if you need anything, let me know huh."

"I will thanks", said Lisa.

George had just given Charles the check and Charles handed him the keys. They shook hands. "Best of luck", said Charles. "And enjoy your new home." "Thanks we will", said George.

"Yeah sure", Lisa said under her breath.

"So, shall we start getting you guys moved in?", asked Ralph.

"By all means", answered George.

Bentley ran upstairs ahead of Lisa. "I call this room."

"No you don't", Lisa answered angrily.

On Saturday Lisa toured her new school, which looked like a school house compared to the old one. She noticed there weren't any sign up sheets for basketball, or any sports for that matter. There weren't even any team logos in the gym. She sighed when she returned home and was quiet through supper. They continued unpacking after.

The end

**I apologize for the downer ending, but we know how Lisa felt when she moved to the forest. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading and I will write more eventually.**


End file.
